Monk
by Kirsten Erin
Summary: Oneshot from Shayera's point of view. Wally drags Shayera to watch and episode of Monk with he, John, and Ollie. What happens when they realize the theme song describes a certain conspiracy theorist all too well?


_**Author's Note: Just a short drabble inspired by a new favorite show of mine whose theme makes me incredibly happy. I can't help but dance in my chair whenever I hear it. :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Shayera, John, Ollie, Wally, or Vic. And I do not own the Monk theme song, nor did I make up the scene from the show that Shayera summarizes. **_

**Monk**

**By Kirsten Erin**

"Come on, Shay! You'll love it! It's got detective-y stuff. You're a detective!" Flash pleaded as he pulled her down the hallway by her left arm.

"Then why didn't you ask Batman? He's the 'World's Greatest Detective', you know."

"I did, but he didn't want to watch it with us, though I'm convinced that he watches it in his spare time. How else could he have gotten so good?!"

Shayera let out a sigh that said she would comply. She rarely ever turned down Wally's movie nights, except when he was watching horror movies. She couldn't stand those!

"Did you get sour gummy worms?" she asked after a moment of silence as she continued to let him drag her to his room.

"Duh!" he answered quickly. "Besides, I can't get over how insanely ironic it is that it's your favorite snack."

"Remember my fastest man with a limp threat? It still stands." she retorted, effectively silencing the younger speedster.

She noticed the odd looks the two were getting from various League members who stumbled upon a very determined Flash, hand firmly secured around Shayera's, walking as quickly down the hallway as she'd allow him without protest.

She wondered why they bothered looking as if it was an abnormality. This was practically a ritual by now.

"Come on, Shay, we're going to miss the theme song and it's my favorite!" Wally whined.

With a roll of her eyes, she complied and they made it to his Watchtower room quickly.

Already on the couch were John and Oliver Queen, the latter in his civilian clothing and without the mask.

Wally blurred into the other room before returning wearing neon green sweatpants and a black tank top, grabbing a bowl of popcorn, he ran over to the couch and jumped over the back, landing beside John and causing the contents of the popcorn bowl to mushroom out and fall around him. He seemed oblivious.

"Wally..." John said, annoyance in his voice at the pieces of popcorn that had hit him in the face.

"Shhh! It's starting!" he cried, eyes glued to the TV.

Shayera felt her eyes roll involuntarily and grabbed the large pack of gummy worms and tore it open before settling on the couch settling the package between her knees, which were drawn up to her chest. She fluttered her wings a bit to get them situated before kicking at Wally's leg with a bare foot.

"You're taking up the whole couch." she said, shoving his leg again with anoyance. He groaned and moved a little closer to John before the commercial ended and the show began.

"What's this show called again?" Ollie asked.

"Shhh!" came Wally's and John's warnings at the same time. Apparently, the Green Lantern was also a frequent fan.

Shayera leaned to peer at him behind their heads. "I was told it's called Monk."

"Shhh!"

With a sigh of resignation, she turned to look at the screen as a blonde woman in a nurse's outfit talked on the phone about someone coming to visit someone else. When she hung up, she walked to another room to tell an old man in a wheelchair that he was going to have visitors and that she needed him to tell her some sort of secret.

"Oh, she is SO the bad guy!" Wally said, excitedly.

"Shut up." Ollie responded. "I can't hear."

The man apparently was not listening and could not remember, so the woman expressed half-hearted regret as she wheeled him up the stairs backward. The man began asking questions and rambling wildly about his hat and how it was dangerous to be upstairs.

"What is she doing?!" Shayera asked incredulously as the woman made the man stand. Her only answer was Wally's elbow connecting with her ribs.

The blonde woman shoved the man down the stairs, he yelled and rolled, hitting his head across the wall and landing on the floor- dead. The scene closed.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Ollie cried out in shock.

"Wally, what kind of show is this?" she asked, recovering from having spit a half-eaten gummy worm across the room in her surprise.

John and Wally looked unfazed and neither responded to her inquiries.

As the music started, Wally began bouncing in his seat and moving his head from side to side, both in time with the beat.

Wally began singing with the lyrics after swallowing a handful of popcorn, John watched him with a smile, giving her the hint that he did this every time.

"It's a jungle out there. Disorder and confusion everywhere. No one seems to care- well I do! Hey, who's in charge here?  
"It's a jungle out there. Poison in the very air we breathe. Do you know what's in the water that you drink? Well I do, and it's Uh-may-zing!  
"People think I'm crazy, 'cause I worry all the time. If you paid attention, you'd be worried too! You better pay attention or this world we love so much... might... just... kill you.  
"I could be wrong now, **but I don't think so**!  
"It's a jungle out there. It's a jungle out there."

Ollie started choking on slice of pizza and his face turned bright red, looking as if he were alternating between panicking for lack of air and rolling on the floor because he was laughing so hard.

John delivered a few hard blow's on the other man's back and Ollie finally managed to swallow the piece he'd bitten off. He gasped a few times before dissolving into a fit of laughter again.

"What on earth are you laughing so hard about?" John asked.

"Question." he finally choked out. "It's Vic!" he continued to laugh as tears streamed down his face.

Naturally, when they realized the sond did, in fact, describe the paranoid League member, the others cracked up laughing and the rest of the show was completely forgotten.

* * *

The Next Day:

Question wondered why Shayera started humming every time he walked by and why Flash and Green Arrow burst out laughing every time he saw them. Green Lantern was avoiding him like the plague as well.

He jotted down a few notes about said suspicious behavior before heading back in his room, only to find a CD lying next to his computer. After scanning it for over an hour, testing it for viruses, and making sure there were no microscopic mind-control bugs on it, he inserted it into his computer.

Instantly, music started playing.

"It's a jungle out there. Disorder and confusion everywhere. No one seems to care- well I do! Hey, who's in charge here?  
"It's a jungle out there. Poison in the very air we breathe. Do you know what's in the water that you drink? Well I do, and it's Uh-may-zing!  
"People think I'm crazy, 'cause I worry all the time. If you paid attention, you'd be worried too! You better pay attention or this world we love so much... might... just... kill you.  
"I could be wrong now, **but I don't think so**!  
"It's a jungle out there. It's a jungle out there."

He smiled, wondering who had given him the theme song of his favorite show.


End file.
